SSTs are public access kiosks that are suitable for allowing a customer to conduct a transaction or to access information in an unassisted manner and/or in an unattended environment.
Common examples of SSTs include automated teller machines (ATMs), information kiosks, financial services centers, bill payment kiosks, lottery kiosks, postal services machines, check-in and check-out terminals such as those used in the hotel, car rental, and airline industries, retail self-checkout terminals, vending machines, and the like.
Some SSTs (such as ATMs, financial services centers, and the like) require customers to enter secure (or secret) data, such as a personal identification number (PIN). This is typically implemented using a secure hardware device referred to as an encrypting keypad, so that a customer's PIN never leaves the encrypting keypad as plaintext. However, these encrypting keypads are expensive and provided in addition to touch-sensitive displays. It would be preferable to provide a touch-sensitive display with encrypting functionality.
At least one type of encrypting touch-sensitive display has been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,386). However, this has the disadvantage that every touch selection made by a customer is encrypted and then subsequently decrypted, even if the selection made by the customer does not relate to private or secure data.
It is among the objects of an embodiment of the present invention to overcome or mitigate the above problem or other problems associated with prior art touch-sensitive displays.